


Connections

by Gunschute



Series: Batuu Shenanigans [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Black Spire Outpost, M/M, and archex is grateful, if a bit uncertain of her help sometimes, vi is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Archex still is learning how things work now that he has freedom outside the First Order's brainwashing. Thankfully, he can turn to Vi when questions arise.
Relationships: Vi & Archex, Zade Kalliday/Archex
Series: Batuu Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639123
Kudos: 4





	Connections

Vi was getting used to the new base set up in the ruins. It was homey, in as much of a way any old place that was once booby trapped and nearly killed her could be. But the ancients evidently lived here once long ago, and here now the Resistance resided with little to no complaint.

Especially now that there was caf.

Today was one of her days off, that wasn't completely taken up chalk full of errands and other such tasks. Which meant she was able to relax— as much as anyone can while wanted by the First Order. Which, honestly, wasn't much.

Archex wandering into the room caught her attention, and she peered over her cup to watch as the man made himself a cup of caf as well. Before soon finding himself a seat across from Vi at the makeshift table.

She could tell he was thinking, about what she wasn't quite sure but there were plenty of ideas. Several possibilities, especially considering she knew he wasn't particularly happy to be stuck here without a long list of things to do. And then there's all the  _ other _ things he could have on his mind.

But Vi knew better than to ask him about it, and instead let him bring up anything he wished to talk about himself. Any attempt to wiggle her way into his head was likely to have him clamp tight and close himself off from her.

So instead, she managed a smile as she shifted a bit to be better facing him, "Morning."

Her greeting was meet with a soft grunt, before Archex took full interest in his cup of caf. He didn't speak up again until most of his caf was gone. And what he did say caught her off guard.

"Remember when you told me about those connections people form? How there's…" He trailed off, seeming to contemplate his next words, " _ Different _ ones?" 

"Yeah," Vi only just slightly tilted her head, curious as to where this was going. The incident never was going to leave her brain, she was sure.

"... how do you know what kind of connection you have?" Archex asked slowly, fiddling with something in his pocket. The question had Vi tensing, uncertain on just where the conversation was about to head.

"It depends," She started slowly, finally leaning in to rest against the impromptu table as she offered Archex her full attention, "There's a whole bunch of different types of connections, and it's… not always the same way for every person, so it's complicated sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"I…" Archex paused, glancing towards the entrance to the room as if afraid someone might walk into the conversation that shouldn't overhear it, "I think there's a connection I'm feeling. But I don't know what to make of it. I don't want to make a fool of myself again and…"

When he trailed off, Vi nodded slowly in understanding. Even people who grew up knowing more of how connections worked could end up lost and confused sometimes, and she could only imagine how much worse it was when you were programmed and trained into not having them.

"Am I allowed to ask who with, or is that some big secret?" Vi tried not to sound too teasing, but also ensure Archex knew full well she wasn't trying to pry. Though she was genuinely curious just who managed to incite confusion into the man this time.

Vi watched as his brows furrowed in concentration, eyes fixated on the doorway for a long moment as silence filled the room. Then, Archex looked down, once more fiddling with whatever it is he had tucked away in his pocket— before pulling it out to stare down at the object.

"... Zade." Archex offered, voice so soft that paired with the name Vi almost thought she might have heard it wrong. If she weren't as good a spy as she was, she was certain she would have reacted beyond the slight widening of her eyes. "I don't. Get him."

Steepling her fingers together, Vi abandoned her caf all together to study Archex. Tempted to lean over the table to see what it was he was holding but forcing herself to stay put.

"He does have a certain charismatic nature about him." Vi ventured, hoping to prompt more out of Archex by supplying her own views, "A terrible flirt, too."

"Huh," Archex looked up, grasping his cup once more to rise the caf up towards his lips and mumble over the rim, "I don't think I've seen him flirting with others around me."

"Oh?" Vi couldn't catch the word before it left her mouth, a curious sound, "When I met him back at the cantina he was flirting with anyone who'd make eye contact."

"Yeah. No. He…" Archex paused, setting the cup down in agitation and reaching up to run the freed hand through his hair, "Only. Only with. Me, actually."

_ Oh. _

Vi raised an eyebrow at the information, shaking her head slowly in astonishment, before leaning in and lowering her voice, "So are you asking because he's  _ flirting _ or because you're actually feeling a connection?"

That earned her an odd look, and then Archex looked away in thought. Before raising up the item he held in his hand. It was a carving— a Correllian Banshee, if she knew her animals right— one she was sure Archex likely carved himself, but this one was painted. He gave it an almost fond look, and Vi stayed quiet.

"He bought me paint," Archex finally announced, voice hushed as if it were something the walls weren't allowed to hear, "He brought it up that one night we went to the cantina. The night I—…"

Archex stopped himself again, looking to Vi in an 'well, you know' kind of way. She nodded in understanding and offered him a soft smile. He continued then, looking back to the carving.

"He left it with a note and I. I kinda want to. To give the carving back to him?" Archex paused again, finally making eye contact with Vi— looking torn and hopelessly confused, "But I don't. Know. I get… He drives me insane, but I don't mind it as much as I act like I do."

Vi nodded slowly, as she eased back in her chair to consider everything. It wasn't easy to tell off just Archex's words what was going on between the two of them, and beings they only hung out when everyone else was gone she had very little else to go on. Though now she was concerned and wondered if she'd need to pull Zade aside and have a talk with him. Which would no doubt wound Archex if he'd ever found out about it.

"Have you've talked to him about it?" Vi asked, earning a dirty look at the question— as if she'd suggested something ridiculous, so she continued, "A lot of times it helps to talk with the person to try and figure things like this out."

"... I'm not going to make a fool of myself once more." Archex frowned, before focusing back onto his carving. Scrutinizing it as if he anticipated an imperfection to suddenly make itself known, "The last thing I want is  _ him _ laughing at me."

Vi mulled over everything, finally looking off and towards the wall as she sipped on her caf, noting that it was already not hot enough to taste its best. She pulled a face and abandoned the cup on the table. Eying Archex out of her peripheral vision.

"Well…" the single word had Archex's focus shifting back to her, and she glanced away again, "If you're asking  _ me _ , I'd say it sounds like you've a crush on him."

"A what." Archex sputtered, drawing Vi's eye back to him to see the man shift through a range of emotions. No doubt processing everything, before his voice pitched up, "On the  **_smuggler_ ** ?"

"Gossiping s' early?" It was Zade's voice, and despite herself Vi jumped as both of their attention snapped over to the doorway, where Zade leaned haphazardly against the awning. "... there any caf left?"

"There should be. It might be cold by now, though," Vi answered, noting that Archex had hidden the figure behind his back and gone rigid. If Zade had overheard more than the last bit, he gave no implication as he scuffed across the floor half asleep.

"Cold works," Zade almost seemed to shrug, seeming groggy. Managing to pour himself a cup and take a sip— making a face of disgust before finding his way sprawled out in the seat closest to him, "Nope. Still tastes like crap."

"You're… up early." Archex ventured, having tucked the carving back into his pocket once Zade's back was to him. Cup now grasped firmly in both his hands as he refused to look at anyone.

"Bloody nightmares…" Zade offered, grinning tiredly despite the words, "What were y'all talking about?"

Vi made a point of sipping at her cold caf as she watched Archex, and once Zade figured she wasn't about to out the other, his gaze shifted to the man. Archex merely avoided eye contact and shrugged.

"Fine. Keep your secrets, then." Zade laughed, then winced, reaching up and rubbing at his temples, "Kriff. Probably shouldn't have had those last two drinks…"

The comment earned Zade a glance from Archex, before Archex pushed himself up to his feet with a sigh, "I'll get something started for breakfast."

"Need some help darling?" Zade offered, even though he was all but passed out on the table currently. The offer had Archex stopping and genuinely seeming to consider it, before he shook his head and moved past Zade.

"I doubt you can even stand right now." Archex countered, tone both soft and stern at the same time. Vi kept quiet as she kept her full attention on the pair. Looking for any and all tells on what the possible connection Archex was sure he was feeling might be.

"No. Pro'ly not…" Again Zade grinned, softer this time before letting his head thunk to the table with a groan, "Dun' say I didn't offer."

Archex snorted, glancing back towards Zade now that he was behind him, "Offer again when you can  _ actually _ help, and maybe then I'll believe you were being sincere."

"Ew…  _ work _ ."

"That's exactly what I thought."

Vi allowed herself a soft smile, before she quietly made herself scarce.


End file.
